Adam Harper
Adam Jonathan Harper (ne Mathison) is a fictional character on the ONtv series, Smythewood and Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. He was originally played by Brett Claywell, but when he left his role while on the series Smythewood, actor Kristoffer Polaha, best known for his role of Nate "Baze" Bazile on Life Unexpected, took the role. Kristoffer has become most recognized in his role of Adam. In 2015, Kristoffer asked to be released from his contract, and recommended television presenter Clark James Gable, the great-grandson of the late Clark Gable and the host of the series, Cheaters, to play the role. When Gable left the show to concentrate more on Cheaters, actor Thom Bierdz, best known for his role of Phillip Chancellor III on Young and Restless stepped into the role, and when he didn't work out, the role was slightly aged and was recast with Peter Marc Jacobson playing the role. However, again, when Peter left the role to take a more behind the scenes role on the show, Robert Kazinsky, who had played Dylan's first spouse, Alex Corwin, would take over the role. "I remember the chemistry that Greg (Rikaart, Dylan) and I had when I was Alex," Robert smiles, "and when the time came along to bring that back, I was pleased that Albert would recommend me to play the new Adam. It reunites me with Greg, and it's a lot of fun. The chemistry is still there!" Dylan's beloved spouse A former all-american football player in High School, and during his college years at Smythewood University in the nearby Main Line town of Smythewood, Pennsylvania, Adam is an athletic legend. During his years as the University's star quarterback, he managed to bring acclaim to a football program that was often overshadowed by nearby Villanova's football team. Born and raised in Philadelphia, Adam was popular growing up; and had always been a mite different. His father, Jacob was pleased with his athletic prowess, but was distressed that he wasn't macho enough. His mother, Mari Jo, however, wasn't so concerned about her son's lack of machismo. She was one who often instilled in her son a sensitive and nurturing nature, qualities he still maintains to this day. In his senior year of college, he met and fell in love with fellow student TJ Reed, the editor of The Smythewood Spirit, the school's newspaper. He was as averse to being in the spotlight, as Adam attracted it, but that didn't cool the love between the two. It was clear they were attracted to one another. They were together for a good couple of years, until TJ received a job offer in New Brunswick, New Jersey, where his three brothers also went to. They, along with their aunt Anne Hamilton, the former chief of Police in Harpers Falls, all moved to New Jersey where they still live happily to this day. Recently, Anne had returned to Boston, where she works as an attorney. He and Anne still maintain a warm relationship. TJ later married a man named Michael Danielson, a reporter he met while he was working in New York. They live in New York and are currently happy. TJ sent Dylan and Adam flowers on their wedding day, and he sends them fresh blooms every year at their anniversary. TJ knew Dylan from his time in Harpers Falls, and he felt that the two make a terrific couple. After TJ's departure, Adam fell in love with Aaron Shinn, a retired Smythewood police officer. The two were in a civil union, and had adopted a beautiful little girl named Rebecca. Adam and Aaron, along with the Harpers, all moved back to Boston. They lived in Cambridge and operated a sports bar near Harvard Square. However, they found that they were needed in Philadelphia and they all moved back. However, tragedy soon struck Adam. During a driving thunderstorm, Aaron had crashed into a semi on the Schuylkill Expressway, killing him, Rebecca and Adam's mother, Mari Jo. (Adam's father, Jacob, had died during Adam's junior year at Smythewood University) They had been on their way to a doctor's appointment for the baby. This loss devastated Adam. After the funerals and the burials, Adam cleared out everything of Aaron's; Rebecca's and his mother's. The last thing he cleared out was Rebecca's favorite stuffed Panda bear. He held it and broke down crying for three hours. He finally realized that he had nothing to keep him in Philadelphia with everyone he knew and loved gone now. After getting rid of most of Aaron's possessions; as well as saving some of his mom's mementos and giving a lot of Rebecca's toys to Toys for Tots; Adam moved himself back to Boston. Upon his return, he reluctantly allowed his friend, Barry Harper and his adopted cousin,Jennifer Harper to match him up with another recent widower, Dylan Harper. Dylan was still reeling from the death of HIS lover, Alex Corwin, and wasn't sure about romance. However, Adam is strongly attracted to Dylan, and because of their shared situations, have bonded. As a result of his love, the first gift he gave Dylan was the panda bear that had been Rebecca's. He felt that Dylan would love it (as he was a fan of stuffed animals and possessed a sensitive nature, similar to Adam's own), and that way, he knew that the bear would bridge his old life and new life. While he knows that he cannot replace Alex in Dylan's life, and Dylan knows he cannot ever replace Aaron and Rebecca (and even TJ for that matter), they can begin their own romance with NEW memories. After almost losing Dylan to a shooting by his spiteful former boyfriend, Kip Waltham, Adam finally decided that it was time. He had lost Aaron, and he definitely was not going to lose Dylan. Adam finally got the nerve to propose to a thunderstruck Dylan, who accepted immediately. He has a feeling that his second marriage to a man will be wonderful. Two years later, the two were married in a joyful ceremony at Trinity Church on Copley Square. The two guys looked wonderful and everyone was present for the nuptuals. Some weeks later, Dylan's uncle, Aaron and his fiancee, Marta Srinivasen would be married in the same place. Never were two men happier than Dylan and Adam, and they were finally married. Nowadays, he proudly calls himself Adam Harper. Only Erica Harper resents the idea of Adam taking the last name of Harper, but her father, Richard Harper overruled his selfish daughter, and allowed Adam to take on the Harper name. Adam and Dylan currently live in the townhouse on Louisburg Square, and with their friend, Barry, also becoming a Harper (later he was adopted by Michael and Wendy), life is going on well. However, Adam, like the rest of his family, was appalled and disgusted when "Richard" was proven to be an imposter. He was infuriated when the faker tried to kill his spouse on Erica's gleeful orders. The imposter, a man named Frank Wallace, who was a henchman of Erica's, was arrested. The scheme was to get rid of Dylan and thus weaken the family, so Erica could have done an end run around probate court to get the Harper fortune for herself. Due to this, fresh steps and more stringent means were taken and employed to ensure Dylan's safety. He, like the rest of the Harpers are out for Erica's blood! After making some choices, Dylan and Adam finally decided to adopt a child. They were doubly blessed by adopting twin children, keeping the Harper tradition of twins. They adopted four year old siblings, Derek and Ashley Asbury. Adam and Dylan love them a lot and their family dotes on them. When Dylan had a slight heart attack, Adam was there by his side all the way. He nursed him back to health, with the aid of his large family. Adam is also good friends with his former college classmate, Amy Smythe-Jablonski. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Characters married into the Harper family Category:Harper family Category:Former Smythewood characters